Historia de una Vida
by DiegoAntares24
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Historia donde abunda la magia, el amor, cosas raras y un fin sin de cosas mas. Es un trabajo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, y al fin pude empezarlo. Muchas parejas, entre las que destaca el MiloxCamus, es un AU y de temática Yaoi. Si les interesa, los invito a que pasen y lean :3 y así recibirán galletitas :3 Por cierto, esta publicada en Amor Yaoi también!
1. Chapter 1

_**Epílogo y Capitulo Uno**_

 _ **Hace cinco años:**_

-Ha nacido el príncipe, mi Señor.

-¿Príncipe? Has dicho… ¿príncipe?

-Así es mi Señor, es un varón.

Y fue ahí donde el llanto de un bebé se hizo presente, el Rey Kardia, con gran ilusión tomó al pequeño, que aún tenía sus ojitos cerrados, pero sobresalían unos mechones rojizos de su cabecita, pudo ver que el pequeño era idéntico a su esposo, el Rey Degel, tenía facciones muy similares a su rostro, tenia su misma nariz y sus mismas cejas y unas bellas pecas en la zona de su naricita y pómulos, con gran cuidado y ternura acarició su pequeño rostro, el pequeño al sentir el calor especial que brindaba aquella mano, cesó su llanto, y tomó con sus pequeñas manitas la mano de su padre, para unos minutos después quedarse dormido.

Luego de aquel primer momento tan especial con su pequeño hijo, el Rey procedió a entregarle el pequeño a la vieja mujer, para que lo bañara y abrigara bien, para luego dárselo al Rey Degel, quien apenas tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, todo el dolor y el cansancio que sentía se esfumara, y dieran paso a una confortable sensación de paz y tranquilidad, tranquilidad de tener a su pequeño en sus débiles brazos al fin.

Una vez con el pequeño entre los brazos de Degel, quien se encontraba descansando en su habitación, y con Kardia al cuidado de ambos, el Rey procedió a anunciar el nacimiento del pequeño Príncipe Camus, ese día todo el Reino Cristal se regocijó de felicidad, al saber que al fin, tras una incansable lucha y esfuerzo, el nuevo soberano del Reino al fin había nacido sano y salvo, o eso creían…

-.-.-.-

 _ **Historia:**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en unas tierras mágicas muy lejanas, existían 4 reinos muy poderosos cada uno, el primero, el Reino del Fuego, sus soberanos eran un par de reyes, nobles y dispuestos a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para que el bien y la paz reinaran, sus habitantes controlaban la magia del fuego con todas sus extensiones, el segundo reino era Cristal, que al igual que el primer reino, desde los comienzos, sus reyes eran de corazón puro y justos, siempre al pendiente de su pueblo y del bienestar del mismo, estos a su vez controlaban la magia del agua y todas sus extensiones, el tercer reino, era el Reino Floraunal, cuyos habitantes siempre vivían en armonía en un impresionante equilibro con la naturaleza, ellos controlaban la magia del bosque y la magia curativa, y el cuarto, el Reino Eliseo, donde sus reyes eran valientes y sabios guerreros, quienes controlaban la magia de la tierra y todas sus posibles extensiones.

Estos cuatro reinos formaban el "Territorio no sagrado", pues este gran, pero a la vez pequeño trozo de tierra, era el único lugar donde no habitaban los "Espíritus Sagrados", estos por lo general eran el "alma" de los árboles, animales, y todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza, pues se encargaban que todo estuviera en orden y armonía entre sí.

Floraunal era el único reino donde los espíritus sagrados habitaban como si fueran parte del reino, ya que no tenían conflictos con los habitantes, pues los que habitaban dicho reino, era los únicos que convivían en paz con los espíritus, claro que esto no quería decir que los demás reinos no pudieran convivir en paz con estos, pero Floraunal era el único reino especializado en el "mundo espiritual".

-.-.-.-

Desde la antigüedad, y comienzo del mundo, ciertos espíritus gemelos renacen, solo para vivir una batalla interminable durante cada reencarnación por ver quien reina, si "Iustitia", espíritu del bien, o "Vitium", espíritu del mal. Desde tiempos inmemorables, estos gemelos han batallado por ver quien reina por sobre el Mundo Espiritual, pero cada batalla Iustitia logra controlar a su gemelo Vitium, y lograr un equilibro ente el bien y el mal, equilibro que afecta indirectamente al Mundo Físico, logrando así que ambos mundos gocen del bien con moderación, al igual que el mal.

Pero esta reencarnación sería diferente, Vitium buscaría la forma de derrotar a su hermano gemelo, para que el mal gobierne durante mil años por sobre los mundos Físico y Espiritual, asi lo había jurado Vitium hace mil años, mil años que dentro de pocos años terminarían para dar inicio a una nueva guerra espiritual entre los hermanos Iustitia y Vitium.

-.-.-.-

 _ **En la actualidad:**_

Los Reyes de Cristal se encontraban sumamente angustiados, pues el príncipe, su hijo Camus, se encontraba enfermo, al principio parecía un simple resfriado, pero con forme el tiempo pasaba, la salud del pequeño decaía cada vez más y más, al punto de que el pequeño pasara en cama todo el día, sus médicos espiritistas trataron de todo para con el pequeño pero nada daba resultado, por esto, los reyes en un intento desesperado de ayudar a su hijo, viajaron hasta el Reino Floraunal, a visitar a los Reyes Albafica y Augustino, llamado "Manigoldo, de cariño", pues era bien sabido que era el reino donde se encontraban los mejores "espiritistas", asi eran llamados las personas médicos, quienes aparte de ser los curanderos, eran también quienes se involucraban en el área espiritual y tenían gran conocimiento en ambas áreas.

Una vez que los reyes de Cristal fueron anunciados ante los reyes de Floraunal, se presentaron directamente ante ellos, pidiendo el favor de que el mejor espiritista tratara a su pequeño hijo, pues se encontraba mal de salud, Albafica, inmediatamente les concedió el pedido, pues ambos reinos eran grandes amigos y tenían un tratado especial, por lo que él, junto con la ayuda de Asmita, el espiritista real del reino y mano derecha de Albafica, llevaron al pequeño a la sala de observaciones, y tras hacerle una gran serie de exámenes, determinaron que tenía una enfermedad hereditaria degenerativa, la misma que tenía el Rey Degel, salvo que la que tenia el pequeño niño era de mayor gravedad, a esto, los reyes de Cristal imploraron al rey Albafica que hicieran un hechizo curativo a su hijo, Albafica al ver la desesperación en los iris de aquellos jóvenes reyes, concedió dicha petición, por lo que llevaron al pequeño al Santuario de las Almas Sagradas, el cual era una pequeña cueva en la parte trasera del castillo, en la que había un gran estanque con pequeños peces que parecían recitar pequeños cantos en un idioma extraño, y varios arboles de Sakura alrededor de este, los cuales sus pétalos rosados parecían brillar muy tenuemente.

Kardia, quien tenia al pequeño Camus en sus brazos, depositó al pequeño en el estanque, dejándolo flotar boca arriba bajo las instrucciones de Albafica. Una vez preparados, Asmita, junto con el rey Albafica, comenzaron a recitar unas palabras en un idioma desconocido para los reyes de Cristal, al finalizar, un sello de color dorado con unos símbolos al borde de este que parecían una especie de pétalos y flores, apareció alrededor de Camus en el agua, con esto, ambos espiritistas comenzaron a recitar nuevamente unas palabras desconocidas, mientras el sello alrededor de Camus comenzaba a girar y a brillar con mas intensidad, luego, los pequeños peces que habitaban el estanque empezaron a acercarse al pequeño, en un acto que parecía que besaban al pequeño. El rey junto con el espiritista real continuaron haciendo el hechizo curativo por alrededor de una hora, pues era un hechizo bastante complicado y a la menor falla, corrían el riesgo de perder el alma del pequeño, ya que el hechizo consistía en transferir el espíritu de uno de los pequeños peces sagrados del estanque al cuerpo del niño, y si algún procedimiento no se hacia estrictamente bien, podrían haber consecuencias terribles como el hecho de perder el alma del niño o que luego de finalizado el hechizo el niño simplemente no despertara, y claramente nadie quería algo así.

Una vez finalizado el hechizo con éxito, Kardia sacó a su hijo del agua, quien para estas alturas se encontraba dormido, y regresaron al castillo para poder hablar con mas calma… Una vez dentro de la habitación, Albafica procedió a aclarar algunos puntos…

-Bien, por desgracia no hemos podido curar del todo al pequeño, seguirá débil pero sí hemos podido extender su tiempo de vida, y claramente, todos los síntomas que tenía. -dijo Albafica revisando alguna información en un gran libro viejo de tapa dura color rojo y algo desgastado.

-¿Pero podrá ser un niño normal de ahora en adelante? Me refiero a que si podrá llevar una vida normal… -dijo Degel mientras acariciaba el cabello de su niño que se encontraba dormido.

-Se podría decir que si, podrá aprender magia, si aun no lo ha hecho, o retomar sus clases si las había dejado, realizar sus deberes, y todas las actividades que deba hacer, salvo por la condición de que su cuerpo es bastante débil y no debe sobre esforzarse demasiado o el niño corre el riesgo de enfermarse.

-Ok lo entiendo… -dijo Kardia. ¿Pero no cabe la posibilidad de contrarrestar su debilidad o mantener una buena condición de salud con mi técnica curativa de agua?

-Ahora que lo pienso señor… eso es una muy buena idea, no estoy al 100% seguro de que vaya a funcionar, pero se podría intentar. -dijo Asmita refiriéndose a Albafica, quien asintió.

-Si.. se podría intentar, lo que me preocupa es que a la hora de hacerlo, su técnica le quite fuerza a nuestro hechizo… -dijo Albafica mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia un gran estante de libros, donde empezó a buscar uno en especial.

-De todos modos no lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo, y quedarnos con la duda no creo que sea una opción factible. -dijo Kardia mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposo quien velaba el sueño de su hijo.

-Tiene razón, deberíamos probar y si…

-¡Lo encontré! -dijo Albafica sacando un pequeño y antiguo libro de la estantería. Lo sé, podríamos intentarlo, pero de todos modos lo consultare con este libro.

-Ok, pero como decía, podríamos intentar y si vemos un efecto negativo en el hechizo, podríamos restaurarlo. -prosiguió Asmita.

-No es así de simple, y lo sabes Asmita, jugar con este tipo de hechizos no es bueno, así como tampoco lo es hacerlo muchas veces en una misma persona. -Le contestó. Si se lo hacemos muchas veces, corre el riesgo que el cuerpo de Camus no resista la magia, y las consecuencias serian devastadoras. -dijo esta vez refiriéndose a los jóvenes reyes de Cristal.

-Entiendo… -Respondió algo angustiado Kardia, el simple pensamiento de perder a su pequeño y único hijo lo aterraba, aunque lo disimulara muy bien externamente.

-Solo dejenme investigar un poco, luego les diré si hay alguna posibilidad de repetir el hechizo sin que hayan complicaciones.

-No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo necesario. -Dijo Degel tras haber escuchado toda la conversación en silencio.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron charlando por unos minutos más, hasta que Manigoldo entró a la habitación, luego de llegar al castillo tras haber realizado una investigación por los bosques del este, pues habían rumores de que algunos espíritus transformados estaban atacando a algunos poblados de las cercanías a dichos bosques, lo cual era real, cuando llegaron al primer pueblito, lo encontraron hecho un desastre, los colonos del lugar se encontraban restaurando lo que podían de sus hogares, Manigoldo presentía que algo malo se avecinaba, pero no sabia que era, por lo que borró esos pensamientos de una vez , queriendo creer que solo era su estúpida imaginación y continuó en su investigación, el segundo poblado solo había sufrido daños menores y el tercer pueblo había tenido que enfrentarse a los espíritus transformados, pues este era un pueblo mas desarrollado y contaban con una especie de "ejercito" improvisado. Una vez finalizada la investigación realizó un hechizo protector a los poblados para que estuvieran a salvo de posibles próximos ataques, y con eso, volvió a la capital, donde se encontraba el Castillos de las Plegarias, su hogar.

-Algo está sucediendo con los espíritus, amor. -Dijo el peli azul oscuro a Albafica.

-¿Algo como qué? -dijo sin mucho interés mientras leía el viejo libro de "Hechizos Curativos, Cómo Emplearlos Correctamente y Qué Cuidados se deben Tener (Tomo I)"

-No lo sé, pero ¿no te parece extraño que de la noche a la mañana los espíritus hayan empezado a atacar a los pueblos y a la gente?

Albafica dejó su lectura para prestarle mayor atención a su esposo.

-En realidad si es extraño… y mucho. Talvez debamos investigar a que se debe… Pero deberás hacerlo tú, yo estoy algo ocupado ahora. -dijo para luego regalarle una sutil sonrisa y volver a su lectura.

-Manigoldo sonrió hechando su cabeza hacia atrás, amaba cuando su Alba-chan hacia ese tipo de cosas.

Iba a decir algo más pero una voz aniñada y adormilada sonó, era Camus que acababa de despertar. Degel de inmediato se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba el pequeño pelirrojo acostado, ya se le veía de mejor manera, ahora tenia mas color su piel.

-¿Como te sientes mi cielo? ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Degel.

-Si mami, me siento muy bien. -dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojitos y bostezaba.

-¿De veras campeón? -Ese era Kardia que se acercaba también.

-Si papi, pueden creerme. -dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama con colchón cómodo.

-Te creemos mi cielo. -Degel lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Hasta que despiertas al fin, ¡ya pareces un oso, un pequeñin oso! -Dijo Manigoldo revolviendo los cabellos del niño. ¿Quieres comer algo? Supongo que estarás hambriento luego de no comer nada por horas.

Camus fijo su vista primero en Degel y luego en Kardia, quien le sonrió dándole a entender que no debía tener vergüenza, por lo que el niño luego miró al peliazul oscuro y asintió tímidamente.

-Margarita, ¿podrias traer algo de comer para Camus? -Dijo Manigoldo amablemente a una joven que se encontraba junto a la puerta en caso de que los señores necesitasen algo, la joven asintió en silencio para luego salir.

-Mami… ¿que me pasó? Ya no me siento tan cansado. -preguntó el pequeño

-Debes agradecer a Albafica y a Asmita, ellos te han hecho un hechizo de curación. -Le dijo y luego beso su frente.

El niño se puso de pie y se dirigió haciabdonde se encontraba Albafica, para abrazarlo y darle las gracias.

-Gracias señor Albafica.

-No hay de que, siempre que pueda ayudar lo haré pequeñin. -dijo mientras lo tomaba de sus brazos y lo alzaba para sentarlo en su regazo.

-Y a usted también señorito Asmita. -dijo Camus sonriendole felizmente al mencionado.

-No hay de que. -Dijo simplemente mientras le sonreía igual.

Luego de eso entró la joven que anteriormente se había retirado con una bandeja de plata, donde había un vaso con jugo de uvas y unos bollitos de pan con jalea, la joven dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y luego volvió a su posición junto a la puerta.

-Gracias Margarita. -Agradeció Albafica.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa, la joven se había ganado la absoluta confianza de los reyes y era muy querida por todos en el castillo, era una joven muy dulce, amable y servicial.

-Ven a comer mi cielo. -habló Degel.

Camus bajó del regazo de Albafica y se dirigió hacia su madre, quien lo alzó y sentó a la par suya, luego le extendió un bollito de pan con jalea y el pequeño comenzó a comer. Una vez que el pequeño terminó su comida, volvió a recostarse en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido nuevamente.

-Parece un ángel cuando duerme. -dijo Degel sonriendo. ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que sí, nuestro angelito. -dijo Kardia, sentándose junto al peliverde y besándolo de una manera apasionada pero lentamente.

Albafica aclaró su garganta, haciendose notar ante los reyes de Cristal, quienes se separaron de inmediato.

-L-lo siento. -Dijo Degel.

-Jaja tranquilo, solo los molesto. -dijo guiñandoles el ojo. Pero necesito que ahora si me pongan atención…

Los pensionados de acomodaron de mejor manera y escucharon atentamente lo que Albafica les iba a decir.

-Estuve leyendo sobre lo que hablamos hace algunas horas, y he podido leer que no importa si se realiza el hechizo de curación en alguien mas de unas vez -los reyes de Cristal se tomaron de las manos con bastante alegría- PERO -hizo énfasis en esta palabra- también leí que no todas las personas logran resistirlo, en algunos casos se ha visto que la persona lo resiste bastante bien al comienzo, pero conforme el hechizo avanza, la persona va drenando su energía rápidamente y se corre el riesgo de que al final la persona entre en coma… o muera. Lo bueno, es que el registro dice que la mayoría de las personas si toleran el hechizo de las que no.

-¿Mas o menos cuanto de cuanto? -dijo Kardia

-Mmm… aquí dice que… resumiendo, una personas de 10. -dijo mientras releía algo en el libro. Eso nos da una idea de las cifras.

-Ya veo…

-Oh! También leí que no importaba si otro tipo de hechizo curativo se aplicaba después de hacer uno previamente, con esto claro creo que no debemos preocupar si tu realizas tu hechizo de agua curativa.

-Bien, es reconfortante saberlo, al menos así no nos quedaremos con la duda de si esto opacará el hechizo que ustedes han hecho ya.

-Así es. -dijo Albafica poniendose de pie. Amor cariño, ayudame con estos libros por favor. -pidió a su esposo que asta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra.

Manigoldo se puso de pie, fue hasta Albafica, quien le entrego una montaña de libros, y luego ambos se dirigieron hacia la estantería de libros, Albafica subió un poco en la escalera y tomó un par de grandes libros y los ordenó, tomó tres libros más, un poco mas pequeños que los dos anteriores y subió un poco mas en la escalera y buscó la sección en donde debían ir los libros, luego le dijo a Manigoldo que colocara el restante en su ligar, que era en la parte baja, y bajó de las escaleras, luego le dijo a Margarita que podía retirarse a descansar, pues era ya de noche, y luego ellos también se despidieron de los reyes de Cristal para ellos ir a descansar también.

El día siguiente los cuatro soberanos fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad luego de desayunar todos como en familia en el gran comedor principal del castillo, admirando el bello paisaje que aquel natural reino les brindaba, luego regresaron al castillo, donde Kardia y Manigoldo tuvieron una batalla amistosa, donde Manigoldo ganó por muy poco con su hechizo de "Almas bestiales" ante el hechizo "Espejos de cristal" de Kardia, Camus había observado aquella batalla bastante entusiasmado, deseando algún día poder llegar a ser tan ágil en la magia como su padre, luego almorzaron todos juntos nuevamente y la tarde la pasaron en la biblioteca del castillo charlando muy animadamente sobre todo tipo de temas, también jugaron ajedrez y naipes, y en la noche, los reyes de Floraunal brindaron un banquete de despedida en honor a los reyes y grandes amigos de Cristal, pues al día siguiente partirían a su reino muy temprano en la mañana…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos**_ :

Al fin todo volvió a la normalidad, los reyes habían vuelto a Cristal y retomaron sus vidas con bastante felicidad, pues al fin su hijo estaba a salvo. A los días el pequeño Camus retomó las lecciones de magia/hechicería y se unió al grupo "Diamante", el cual había abandonado hacía alrededor de unos 6 meses atrás por su repentina enfermedad, en el colorido grupo de estudiantes se hallaban algunos de los hijos de importantes miembros Vigías y Veteranos de magia del ejercito real, como Hyoga e Isaac, quienes eran hermanos, Mü,, Shun, quien tenia un hermano mayor que se encontraba en el Reino del Fuego estudiando la magia del mismo, pues su padre era un soldado maestro fuego del ejercito "Ceniza", y su madre una maestra del hielo, pero por desgracias de ambos tenían que mantener un matrimonio a distancias, ya que ambos tenían sus obligaciones en cada reino, y Milo, su mejor amigo.

En el ultimo tiempo no se habían podido ver mucho o hablado, pues Camus siempre se encontraba en reposo absoluto, y el rubio solo lo había podido ver un par de veces en los últimos meses, se escribían constantemente, pero no era lo mismo que hablar personalmente cara a cara, y ambos se extrañaban, desde que se conocieron ambos se hicieron inseparables y se querían mucho, además se ayudaban mutuamente, si alguno hacia un hechizo mal, o si una técnica no les salía, ambos se alentaban y practicaban juntos hasta lograrlo, como en este momento:

Se encontraban en una lección especial con el rey, quien había creado la técnica de la rotación y control de la energía, que básicamente consistía en hacer girar sobre su eje al agua, a la vez que se canalizaba la energía de la persona en el agua mientras giraba, haciendo que el agua cobrara un poder bastante peculiar, ya que con cierta energía fluyendo en el agua, ésta cobraba características curativas, y si se aumentaba la energía canalizada y la fuerza de rotación, el agua podía desarrollar características explosivas, pero para poder lograrlo, tenían que concentrarse y dejar fluir la energía de sus cuerpos a través de los "puntos de control", que son lugares en el cuerpo que permiten dejar pasar la energía a través de todo el cuerpo, estos puntos se encontraban en los hombros, muñecas, rodillas y pies, pero los mas importantes estaban en el pecho, específicamente en el corazón, que es donde toda la energía nace, y en la cabeza, donde el cerebro controla la energía, en pocas palabras, la energía iniciaba en el corazón, se dirigía al cerebro, donde esa energía se transformaba en magia, para así viajar al resto del cuerpo a través de los demás puntos de control y así la persona lograba hacer magia y hechicería.

-¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden! -dijo Kardia alentando a los chicos. Solo deben relajarse y concentrarse, ya lo hicieron una vez, ahora pueden seguir haciéndolo.

Talvez no al primer día lo lograron, pero conforme los días avanzaban, los pequeños iban lográndolo poco a poco, pero el pequeño Camus tenia un pequeño problema, su cuerpo se cansaba rápido, pero lo iba logrando de a poco.

-Vamos Camie, ¡tu puedes! -decía Milo a su lado mientras ambos practicaban dicha técnica.

-L-lo sé. -dijo con un poco de dificultad. ¡Ya c-casi lo l-logro!

-¡Tu puede, tu puedes, tu puedes! -decía Milo con alegría mientras miraba como la pequeña esfera de agua que estaba controlando Camus empezaba a llenarse con una luz celeste muy claro en el interior, pero de pronto la pequeña esfera se deshizo y Camus se tambaleó algo mareado, Milo lo sostuvo para que no cayera.

-¡Waaa! ¡estuvo increíble Cam, lo lograste! -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Si, estuvo genial! -dijo el pequeño Shun, que estaba junto a ellos practicando también.

Después de recuperarse del mareo, Camus correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amigo y cuando se separaron les sonrió a los dos niños que estaban junto a él, un momento después Kardia fue junto a los pequeños y felicitó a su pequeño hijo, pues sabia lo mucho que se estaba esforzando.

-¡Ese es mi niño! -dijo Kardia mientras lo levantaba. ¡Sabia que lo lograrías! Te lo dije ¿no? -y luego le besó la frente y lo bajo.

-Si papi. -Dijo algo avergonzado porque ahora tenia la atención de sus demás compañeros en él.

Unos segundos después todos sus amigos y compañeros lo felicitaron, pues los demás ya habían logrado canalizar la energía en sus esferas de agua, ahora se encontraban practicando y perfeccionando, para mas adelante aprender a desarrollar la cualidad curativa.

-Sigue practicando, ¡vas muy bien! -le dijo Kardia y luego volvió a supervisar la clase.

Así siguieron practicando, los días pasaban y Camus, aun que cierta dificultad, iba logrando mejorar su técnica y Milo no podía estar mas contento, al igual que sus padres, y sus demás compañeros.

-.-.-.-

El soberano del Reino Elíseo era un noble joven, de unos 30 años de edad, llamado Zeus, quien tenía dos hermanos menores, Hades, quien le seguía, con 26 años de edad y comandante del gran ejercito del reino, y Poseidón, el menor, con apenas 20 años de edad, quienes habían perdido a sus padres, y ex gobernantes, en un accidente de en el mar del norte donde a causa de una fuerte tormenta su barco volcó y no hubieron sobrevivientes. Todo el reino sufrió la pérdida, y Zeus, con la supervisión del consejo real, se hizo cargo del reino hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, tres años después de la muerte de sus padres. Fueron tiempos difíciles para el reino, pero habían logrado seguir adelante.

Mientras Zeus fue coronado, su hermano Hades entrenaba para el ejercito, mejorando cada vez mas su hechicería de la tierra, y con el tiempo, a causa de su perfeccionamiento, fue nombrado Capitán Real del Ejercito Tierra de Elíseo, y Poseidón, quien era en ese entonces un pequeño de cinco años, continuó con su labor de aprender y entrenarse, y en la actualidad era miembro del Consejo Real y mano derecha de su hermano Zeus.

Los malos tiempos habían sido predichos tiempo atrás, una vieja vidente y médium, que había fallecido hace algunos años, había predicho la llegada de la nueva batalla espiritual de los espíritus gemelos Iustitia y Vitium, todos, los cuatro reinos fueron alertados, pues en cualquier momento el sello de Iustitia acabaría y Vitium saldría de su "prisión" para vengarse una vez más de su hermano.

La anciana mujer predijo que en cualquier momento, dentro de los siguientes veinte años, Vitium estaría libre nuevamente, y ya habían pasado 16 años…

-.-.-.-

Hades se encontraba caminando por los extensos jardines del Palacio Real, usualmente disfrutaba de la calma de ese lugar y la fresca brisa que había en el lugar, era un lugar realmente lindo, con extensos pastizales, arboles de todos tamaños, formas y colores, al igual que las flores, con uno que otro lago y tenia varios kioscos los cuales en ocasiones los tres hermanos se reunían para tener una amena charla.

Él se encontraba ahí, absorto en sus pensamientos y contemplando tranquilo paisaje, caminando sin ningún lugar fijo, llegando a uno de los lagos que habían en el lugar, se quedó de pie contemplando su reflejo en el agua por un momento y cuando iba a seguir su camino…

- _Hades_. -escuchó su nombre en un suave susurro, miró en todas direcciones pero no había nadie alrededor suyo, las únicas sirvientes que habían estaban muy mejor de él haciendo sus quehaceres. Pensando que solo era producto de imaginación, se dispuso a retomar su camino nuevamente.

- _Hades_ … -escuchó nuevamente.

-¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó pero no tuvo respuesta.

- _Ayúdame a salir de mi prisión Hades._

-¿Q-quien eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -respondió algo nervioso.

- _Quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí._

¿De dónde? ¿Quién eres? -volvió a preguntar. Muéstrate. -ordenó.

- _Aquí estoy… en el agua…_ -le dijeron en un suave susurro.

Hades miro hacia el lago que estaba cerca de él y ahí mismo vio el reflejo de una sombra negra con forma de un cuerpo humano. Se acercó precavidamente.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí si hace unos momentos no había nada? ¿Quién eres? -volvió a decir, esta vez manipulando dos rocas de tamaño promedio que sacó de la tierra, en posición de alerta.

- _Soy solo un pobre e_ _ **inocente**_ _espíritu atrapado aquí, por favor, ayúdame._ -volvió a pedir la sombra. _Solo debes tocar el reflejo de mi mano y así me liberaras de aquí, te devolveré el favor._

-¿Y qué gano yo con liberarte?

-T _e daré lo que siempre has querido,_ _ **poder**_ _, poder ante tus hermanos, poder entre tu pueblo, y poder entre los cuatro_ _ **reinos**_ _._ -dijo de forma tentativa.

Con bastantes dudas lo pensó fugazmente durante unos segundos, se acercó con dudas a la orilla del lago…

-¿Sólo… sólo debo tocar tu mano? -preguntó dubitativo.

- _Así es, solo un pequeño toque y listo._

Hades aun no se decidía, tenia sus dudas, pero la oferta era tentativa, tener poder antes los cuatro reinos, sonaba bien…

-Si lo hago, deberás darme lo que prometiste, quiero poder, poder ante todos tos reinos.

 _-Y lo tendrás, lo prometo, solo debes sacarme de aquí._

Con dudas, se acercó un poco mas a la orilla del lago, se arrodilló en el suelo y con una mezcla de ansias y nervios extendió su brazo hasta casi tocar el reflejo de la mano de la sombra, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

-Poder. -dijo mas como una orden que una pregunta.

- _Todo el que quieras_.

Y con esa afirmación fue mas que suficiente para cortar el poco espacio que había entre su mano y el reflejo, cuando al fin su mano tocó la de la sombra, esta sonrió de forma maquiavélica y un símbolo extraño se pintó de rojo en el pecho de la sombra para segundos después desvanecerse junto con la sombra.

Hades, en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie nuevamente, y sintiéndose estafado se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, pero cuando dio el primer paso escucho como algo a sus espaldas se movía, se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia el lago y vio como del lago salía la sombra del agua, un humo extraño de tonos oscuros le rodeaban y una carcajada que le erizó la piel de inmediato se escuchó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la sombra se dirigió hacía él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada siquiera, la sombra entró en su cuerpo, sintió una sensación extraña recorrerle, como si su cuerpo quemara, luego frío, para unos momentos después marearse y su vista tornarse negra y luego caer al suelo inconsciente.


End file.
